1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reserve tank structure wherein a reserve tank is connected to a radiator by way of a reserve hose.
2. Description of Background Art
A radiator cools cooling water by using an air current and by using a fan to create a flow of air over the radiator. The radiator is mounted on a vehicle that includes a water-cooled engine. A reserve tank, that can supply or discharge the cooling water for adjusting an amount of water, is connected to the radiator by way of a reserve hose. See, for example, JP-A-62-76795.
A reserve tank which is described in JP-A-62-76795 includes a tank body portion which reserves cooling water and a filling portion which includes a water supply port formed in an upper end thereof. Further, a plurality of mounting brackets, that support the reserve hose, are mounted on an outer peripheral portion of the tank body portion in a projecting manner.
In the structure of the reserve tank described in JP-A-62-76795, in addition to a filling port, a plurality of mounting brackets are formed on an outer peripheral portion of the tank body portion in a projecting manner. Thus, it is necessary to adopt a layout which can obviate the interference of the filling portion and the mounting brackets with each other. Accordingly, the layout of the filling portion and the mounting brackets is restricted. Further, the layout of parts around the filling portion which are required to obviate the interference with the filling port and the mounting brackets is also restricted.